


Patience

by hanktalkin



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:44:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8546677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanktalkin/pseuds/hanktalkin
Summary: “So…do you think I can get you off just like this?”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thanatoaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thanatoaster/gifts).



> For YourChickenMan, who likes rimming

“So…do you think I can get you off just like this?”

The Soldier didn’t bother responding to the question. There was only a second before the thick brogue spoke again, this time a deep chuckle. Soldier pressed his face further into the pillow, determined not to let the rich voice get the better of him.

“I think I can,” the Demoman continued from his position behind Soldier. “You’re already so hard luv…only a wee bit more wouldnae you say?”

He didn’t expect a response this time, but dipped his head back between the Soldier’s cheeks.

It took every ounce of Soldier’s self-control as the red tongue once again darted inside his body, teasing the flesh and doing barely enough to keep him aroused. His ass was high in the air, upper body crushed into the bed as he tried to keep his needy noises from escaping his body. Fuck. Demo’s tongue pulled out, tracing heavenly patterns on his sensitive skin.

This was something he’d never expected. He knew vaguely there was more to sex than anal, but he’d never known people could be so creative with how they got off until he’d met Demo. The handsome Scotsman had shown so many things about making love in their time together he’d started to lose track. Even so, he felt like he was still the student here. Naive, always ready for Demo to pin him against the wall and ask if he’s ready to try something new. And, after many trials and experiments, this was the torment Demo found he liked the best.

The room on the outskirts of Hydro was as private as the two could manage under their circumstances. It was a large base, and plenty of spare flank routes and passageways went unnoticed. Sneaking out a spare mattress and some pillows had been worth the trouble, and the two now had a safe place to meet up whenever they were desperate to see one another.

The windows of their hideaway had fogged over with the heat from their lovemaking, the smell of passion and sweat permeating about them. Demo’s fingers spread Jane wider, every now and again brushing across his opening.

“Hnnngg…”

“What was that Janey?” Demo asked smugly once again.

Soldier buried his face in the pillow, refusing to let his boyfriend get the better of him. He could take this. He could let Demo rim him all day and all night without surrender, without caving in and begging Demo to touch his cock. _He_ wouldn’t even touch it if that meant defeat. So the Demoman just shrugged, and went back to toying with Soldier’s backside.

Maybe Demo was right: maybe he _could_ get him off just like this. The length between his legs was rock solid, slowly eroding his resolve. Every time the tongue pressed deeper inside him, it sent a wave of arousal all over his body, building pressure in his stomach. A particularly deep lick and Soldier let off a soft moan.

Demo leaned back. “Oh? Was that a ‘please give me a wank Tav, I’m begging you’?”

“It’s amazing how you can talk and eat ass at the same time,” Soldier growled. “True talent.”

Tavish laughed. “Oh, dunnae be so sour luv. I told you, I’m goin’ tae make you come all on your own.”

“Then get back to work maggot. I want that mouth being put to use!”

Laughing again, Tavish spread Jane’s cheeks with his thumbs, exposing his little pink hole. It’s wet with saliva, cleaned thoroughly under Demo’s care. His forefinger traced a gentle circle around it, making the man beneath him quiver. Putting his mouth back to it, he stuck his tongue all the way inside.

Soldier squealed into the pillow. He was a pig held still by firm hands, unable to move through his own arbitrary rules. His legs and groin trembled, athletic muscles quaking as he attempted to restrain himself. He was too old for this, the stamina for the exquisite torture long out of his reach. The Soldier’s pride had once again pulled him far out of his depth.

As the next dart of Demo’s tongue sent shakes through his body, he couldn’t take it anymore. Maybe Demo could get him off just like this, but Soldier wasn’t going to wait to find out.

With one swift motion, he turned around, throwing the Demoman off balance. Suddenly, their positions switched, Soldier pressing Demo backwards onto the bed and throwing a leg over him. He was now on the Demoman’s stomach, Demo’s own half-hardened cock pressing against his ass.

Demo looked up to see the pure lust in Soldier’s eyes, blinking at the sudden change of circumstances. A different man might have been afraid of the unrestrained animalism in the Soldier’s eyes, but despite the suddenness that he had been thrown to the bed, Demo trusted the Soldier more than anyone in the world. Best mate, lover, worst enemy, none of those truly described how deep their bond was. He knew that the Soldier would never hurt him.

At least, not without a safeword first.

Soldier breathed, looking directly into Demo’s lone, mahogany eye. Their gaze was intense, unwavering, even as Soldier reached behind him and began to spread himself. Demo sucked in a breath, instantly stiffening as he watched the Soldier’s exertion.

Soldier’s other hand entwined itself in Demo’s chest hair, tugging on the thick carpet for a small amount of delicious pain. Soldier was getting his own pleasant burn as his fingers worked deeper into himself, sliding easily with both his and Demo’s spit. He stretched himself wider, not breaking eye contact, knowing that the unbroken stare was getting Demo more aroused than any dirty talk.

Finally, he was ready. Eyes still firmly locked on Demo’s, Soldier began to sink down onto Demo’s rock-hard member. The Scotsman’s chest rose and fell with the effort of keeping still, but he couldn’t help the cry of pleasure as Soldier sunk the last few inches.

His eye rolled back in his head, but he didn’t miss the self-satisfied note in Soldiers voice as he said, “do not dish out what you can not take, son.”

Then Soldier started moving, and Demo proved he didn’t have quite the self-control of his boyfriend. He began to holler up a storm, throwing cures, blasphemies, and Soldier’s name one right after another. His hands flew to Soldier’s hips, but it didn’t help to steady the furious thrusting as Soldier took his revenge.

They knew each other too well. Soldier knew his body well enough to his hips just right within the first few tires, and Demo’s well enough to keep just the right pace. He used Demo to hit the spot inside him, making his already painfully hard dick ready to burst. He couldn’t take it for long, the previous rimming and the violent assault on his prostate too much to handle.

But by no way in god’s green earth would he come before Demo.

He went as hard and as fast as his legs would let him, slamming down against Demo’s shaft with force. The intensity that Soldier rode him was too much, and Demo orgasmed with a desperate moan, fingernails digging into the American’s hips. Cum rushed up into the Soldier’s body, and finally, _finally_ , he could give in. Still without touching himself, he came, spreading the front of their stomachs with his seed.

The temperature in the room began to cool as the two lovers breathed in the scent of each other. They gasped in tandem, Demo’s flaccid cock still inside the Soldier. When he was able to move through the aftershock, Soldier leaned over Demo, their noses touching.

“I win,” Soldier told him.

Demo reached up and wrapped one arm around his neck. “Hm. Pyrrhic victory.” His very useful tongue found its way into Soldier’s mouth.

 


End file.
